


Glimmers

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narita left practice quickly, hoping to avoid the others. In particular he hoped to avoid 'him'. But with the snow thick on the ground, it's hard to flee the gymnasium before Kinoshita catches up with him.</p>
<p>And he'd like to know just why Narita's avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museicalitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/gifts).



> Here is a gift for musicalitea because she is a passionate supporter of Kinoshita and Narita. 
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that your wish for Kinoshita to step on court finally comes true in 2016.

With the snow thick on the ground, Kazuhito trudged away from practice – alone. It was the third day in a row he’d done this, getting changed at lightning speed, calling out an excuse and dashing out of the door before anyone could stop him. It had worked for two days, but not today.

Today with the snow packing into the ridges of his shoes, Kazuhito couldn’t run, could not flee the changing rooms, the gymnasium, volleyball and _him_. Today he had to take care, or else end up on his backside.

“Hey! Hold up!”

A voice reached him strong through the thin air. Kazuhito stuck his hands further in his pockets and tried to speed up.

“Hey!”

_Dammit, he's persistent._ And even through the scarf wound round his head, Kazuhito could hear footsteps pounding behind him.

And then a hand on his arm, and the sight of white breath huffing over his shoulder. Kazuhito turned to his teammate, fellow benchwarmer, and normally one of the guys he walked home with, beaming at him.

“You’re always in a rush these days, Kazu,” Hisashi panted. “Where’s the fire?”

Kazuhito blinked. “Essay to finish.”

“Thought you did that last night.”

“No, not quite.”

 “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were pissed at me,” Hisashi continued as if Kazuhito hadn’t spoken.

“N-no, not at all. Just ... busy. They’re piling on the pressure, you know?”

Hisashi stopped walking, and screwed up his nose. A tuft of his sandy hair had escaped the blue bobblehat, and Kazuhito had to resist a ridiculous urge to poke it back under.

“Only Chikara said you’d handed it in, Kazu. So ... um ... what gives?”

_Fuck you, Chika!_  Kazuhito stopped staring and swallowed.“Oh ... yeah, _that_ one – I have finished that. Wanted to get cracking on some revision, though.” 

“Gah, you college prep guys,” Hisashi murmured. “So conscientious. Exams are ages away.”

“Yeah, but we’ll be away in Tokyo, so ... uh ... I need to make a head start.”

“Ah ... yeah.” Hisashi grimaced, then with his boot, kicked at a clump of grass, sending the powdery snow scudding into the air. “Uh... Kazu?”

“Yeah?” He stiffened as he heard the underlying seriousness in Hisashi’s tone. Because what if he’d realised? What if Kazu’s behaviour in the last few days, those times when he could barely look at him in case he blushed, what if they’d been all too noticeable? He’d tried to be discreet, to not stare, or even to think, but-

“You are all right with us room sharing, aren’t you?” Hisashi continued, faltering a little.  “Only ... um ... like I know you said it was cool, but you’ve been a bit off with me since I suggested it, and ... well ... if you’d rather share with Chikara, then I’ll go in with Tanaka.”

_Would he rather that? Wouldn’t that just make everything worse? Having Hisashi on the other side of a wall, and unable to indulge in their usual dumb sleepover conversations._

He peered sideways from under his lashes. Hisashi wasn’t looking at him but staring intently at the ground, chewing at his bottom lip while he waited for Kazuhito’s reply.

“You can’t share with Tanaka,” he said lightly. “What’s the poor guy done to deserve your socks and snoring?”

“Git!” Hisashi replied, but he was laughing. “We’re cool then, yeah?”

“ ‘Course. I’m looking forward to it.” He looked around him, hoping a new thread of conversation would appear in the air. “Hey, where is Chikara, anyway?”

“I didn’t wait. He wanted to talk to Daichi-san about something,” Hisashi replied, his eyes had regained their twinkle. “Think he’s serious about this captaincy lark.”

“Shouldn’t he be?” He didn’t mean the words to come out like a rebuke, but Hisashi’s teasing was sometimes too much to laugh off – especially when a smile hovered on his lips, and he poked out the tip of his tongue between a slightly crooked side tooth.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. ” Hisashi shuffled his feet in the snow, and if Kazuhito didn’t know him better, he’d swear his cheeks were pink. “Guess he’s ... uh ... not really a benchwarmer anymore. Not like me.”

“Or me,” Kazuhito murmured.

“You’ve had a game.”

“Barely.” He sniffed and tried a smile because when it came down to it, stepping onto the court, for however long, was something the pair of them could only dream about. And for Kazuhito that dream had glimmered into reality. “Sorry, I shouldn’t moan.”

Hisashi sighed, then after a shiver, looped his arm into Kazuhito’s. “Wanna warm a bench at the cafe? I could do with a hot chocolate to defrost me.”

And he should get home. Kazuhito knew that this sudden burst of happiness in his chest, this feeling he could fly was unreal. But staring into Hisashi’s bright eyes, his wide and so open face, he didn’t care about the oncoming crash. Right here, right now, he had Hisashi to himself, and he’d bask in that, thawing in the sunshine of his smile.

“With extra marshmallows,” he agreed, and grinned back.


End file.
